


Antes de hablar

by horationelson



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horationelson/pseuds/horationelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Musketeers are all French, but Aramis knows Spanish as well. Very (very) mini-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes de hablar

**Author's Note:**

> A completely unnecessary almost-ficlet inspired by the approximately 5 words of Spanish Aramis spoke in episode 3. Obviously this is all headcanon stuff, not substantiated by anything in the show, but hey, I do what I want. There's a passing mention to Aramis/Porthos if you squint, but it's a single phrase, so don't expect anything shocking.

The first words Aramis hears are in Spanish. His mamá—always _mamá_ , even when all of his friends use _maman_ and give him sideways glances because of it—speaks it when she thinks she’s alone, when his father is away on business and there’s no one to hear but her boys. Aramis’ earliest memories of the language are in low whispers, secret prayers. She’s French now, after all, and her husband is adamant she embrace her new life and new culture. But that which is secret is always alluring, so the boy memorizes every Spanish word he hears. René (God, it’s been years since he’s heard that name, his true name, and even longer since his mother picked twigs from his dark hair and called him Renato) loves fighting and rough-housing as much as his older brother, but he also loves afternoons hearing his mother speak about countrysides and mountains he’s still never seen. He reads books smuggled or stolen but nothing compares to actually hearing the words and then shouting them back at the trees for practice. The lessons are few and far between, but they are enough.

Aramis joins the Church for two long years so that he can unsuccessfully forget what romantic love is, and ( _Domine, miserere_ ) dutifully learns Latin. That is the language of God, after all, even if he thinks God understands just as well in French. Latin is supposed to be the language of his future, whatever it may hold. But it is a Reina-Valera he places at the fresh grave of his mother when he leaves for Paris and never comes back.

Though he’d not admit it, Aramis is a bit jealous of d’Artagnan’s Gascon upbringing. He’s a silly farm boy, of course, but Gascony is that much closer to the border and maybe the Spain his mother knew as a girl still exists, somewhere. Aramis likes to think it’s not all enemy assassins and spies, though he probably knows better. Now, there are no more lessons. He's whispered sultry nothings into the ears of many ladies and a certain gentlemen because sometimes, many times, his tongue, in whatever language, has more control than his mind. And the Spanish Aramis knows has been practical on several missions now, and his fellow Musketeers are thankful for it. But it would be a lie to say he learned for the ‘usefulness.’ Aramis’ Spanish is all for his mamá.


End file.
